


Bound

by PleasantlyWeird



Series: Dom Tuck [1]
Category: BDSM - Fandom, This Means War, Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tuck Hansen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making of a Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my Hardy Gals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+Hardy+Gals).



Chapter One

It’s been a week since Tuck has been home. Katie had been texting, demanding to know where he’d been for the first two but he’s pretty sure that by now she’s gone. How could he possibly begin to explain the aching, the depth of his depravity or the desires that he feels?  Katie would never be able to handle his truth. His truth being that he craves drawing cries and screams out of her and that he wants to buy things like riding crops and whips, ball gags and ropes. Katie is very vanilla, very into a “missionary only” mindset and Tuck is afraid that at some point he’s going to lose control. He’s terrified that this side of him that he pushes constantly into his mental monster closet is going to break free. If it ever did with Katie things would be ruined. He loves her too much to subject her to this sickness. He never wants her to know how twisted his sexual desires are and so for the last year he’s been withdrawing.

Work keeps him away the majority of the time. Being a CIA operative isn’t an easy job and having to keep that part of you a secret from your wife and child is even harder. In the beginning time away from them was hard, all Tuck wanted to do was to be at home, to be there to see all the little stages of his newborn sons life. Every time he had to leave on some covert operation, every lie he had to tell Katie about where he was going left him gutted and depressed. But he’d been assigned to a case involving a drug dealer when Joe was a mere 16 months old. That had been the beginning of the end of his marriage as far as he can remember or guess.

Being undercover, trailing this criminal, delving into the lifestyle to be as authentic as possible took him to places he’d never have gone otherwise. One of those places was an underground sex club in NYC; a BDSM sex club to be exact. He wasn’t shocked by the things he saw there; in fact the opposite was true. For the first time in his adult life he’d felt at home surrounded by those people. Watching the displays in the club he’d been more aroused than he could ever remember. Once the case was closed and he flew home to L.A., home to Katie and Joe, he’d felt out of place and dirty; almost like his soul had been stained by the things he’d seen.

That first night home he’d tried to handcuff Katie to the headboard but she’d gotten incredibly pissed and demanded that he let her go. That had been three years ago and their sex life had never recovered. They’d become roommates; two people who lived in the same house but rarely ever slept in the same bed. Tuck had become more eager to take out of town assignments, especially those that were in NYC.

He’d never cheated, not once, even though opportunity had presented itself time and time again. When he’s in NY he goes to the sex clubs and when he goes to the sex clubs he’s propositioned a lot. But he’s never followed through with anything, choosing instead to be an observer, to view the lifestyle almost as if through a window instead of every trying it. But the lure, the siren call of it all grows stronger every day and that’s why seven days ago he’d packed a bag and left the house. The sickness is invading every thought, every second and he can’t trust himself around his wife.

The last text he’d gotten from Katie had been short and to the point.

_I want you out of my life, out of Joe’s life._

He really feels like it’s the best thing for them, to be away from him and his perversions. And if he were honest with himself he’d admit that once things were properly done and over with he’d feel better about it all. He knows there is something wrong with these feelings he’s having. Maybe all he needs is time, maybe what he needs is therapy; but for now all he can think about is exploring the cravings he has with a likeminded individual.

 _What kind of father am I anyway when I’m so willing to turn my back on my son to scratch this perverted itch?_ He thinks this thought often. But then another part of him answers, _“Why should you have to choose? Your private life is just that, private. As long as you’re not hurting anyone else, why does it have to interfere with your relationship with your son?_

The truth of the matter is that he needs time to figure out exactly what will scratch this itch for him because at this point he’s not sure. He’s turned on by the thought of being dominated by a woman but at the same time he’s aroused more by the thought of being the one who dominates. Researching online has brought him a wealth of information about the lifestyle, even places to go here in L.A... He’s hesitant; his job depends on his anonymity and paddling an ass in a sex club isn’t exactly low-key. Tuck has decided that finding a partner, one that is as new to the BDSM lifestyle as him; one that he gages to be discreet is the way to go.

He grabs his phone and decides to bite the bullet and text his wife back.

_Katie, love, there are things that I just can’t explain. Things that make it better for me to be away from you and Joe for now. I will pay for the lawyers if you feel divorce is best. But please, don’t ask me to not be a part of our son’s life._

Putting the phone down and then grabbing it up again he adds a second text.

_I will always love you. But sometimes love isn’t enough, yeah? It’s not your fault darling. The fault lies with me. All with me._

Opening his laptop on the small hotel room table he first begins his search for his own place. The walls in this hotel room are closing in around him and it’s time to accept the fact that the two story stucco in the valley he shared with Katie and the boy will no longer be his home. Everyone needs roots; he has the money in excess so he decides to start looking at houses.

An hour later and he’s contacting the same realtor that helped Katie and him buy their home together.

Siobhan is a twenty something, beautiful, scary, power bitch that is vicious when it comes to finding exactly what her clients want. She doesn’t exactly sound broke up when Tuck tells her that he’s getting divorced and needs a new place ASAP. It’s actually the exact opposite, she sounds delighted and more than a little predatory. Her voice is like honeyed whiskey, her Irish accent purring her desire into his ear over the phone.

“I’ve emailed you some places I would like to look at, would you be available to show them tomorrow at all?”

“Darlin’, I’ve got all the time in the world tomorrow to show you anything you want to see.”

The innuendo in her voice doesn’t go unnoticed and he feels a stirring in his cock, one that he hasn’t felt in a while.

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the first house on the list, the one on Lavale Drive around 8 tomorrow morning, yeah?” Tuck asks, his register getting lower, huskier with his arousal. He chooses this house because he knows it’s currently uninhabited and available for what he has planned for Miss O’Sullivan.

“See you then.” Siobhan hangs up abruptly, no doubt a play at infuriating him because she’s the kind of woman who likes it rough. Tuck decides to browse on a new website he’d discovered called FetLife. It’s like Facebook for the BDSM community and he feels that is he’s going to find what he’s looking for then this network is a good place to start.

He decides to set up a profile but not to include a picture just yet. He doesn’t put any real information in his profile but is totally honest when asked to describe himself physically. When it comes to providing information about what he’s looking for he pauses, unsure how to proceed because he’s truly clueless when he thinks about this. Placing his hands over the keyboard he begins to type and soon the words are flowing out of him in a rush of fingers clicking keys.

_I’m new to this, to the idea of mixing pain with pleasure but I’ve found that the thought pervades every waking moment of my life. I’m looking for someone new as well to help me along in this new chapter. I feel the urge to dominate but possibly to also to be dominated. I’m not sure where that leaves me as far as a category or a label. Maybe there isn’t one for someone like me. I don’t want to play at this, I want to live it, breathe it, and immerse myself in it. I want to engage in deep head games, punish someone when needed and reward when appropriate. I want to learn and to teach. If this sounds like something that interests you please message me here and we’ll see where it goes._

The website won’t let him save his profile without a name so he chooses something that sounds incredibly silly to his own self. TucktheDom.

 

 

Within hours his Fetlife inbox is full of every kind of reply he could have imagined. A lot were from men and that didn’t interest him at all. Many were from Dominant women who wanted cock pictures and who sent him pictures of their cunts and breasts being tortured. None of that interested him either because these women were all ahead of his curve and knew so much already. He wanted a novice such as himself to learn with. One that he wouldn’t feel like a fool in front of if he doesn’t know what to do next.

Tuck goes through each email methodically, deleting them one by one as he reads them. He’s been in front of the computer for the better part of an hour and he comes across one with a subject line that merely says “Hi”. There is no picture attachment and this intrigues him as it’s the first one like that.

Clicking on it, he opens up the message and puts his chin in his folded hands as he reads.

_Hello Tuck. My name is Melody and I am also new at this. I really liked what you said in your profile, I feel the same way about most of it, although I know that I am a submissive through and through. This is the first profile I’ve replied to because all the others come on very strong and frankly are a little scary. I’ve always known there was something different about my appetites and at 31 I find myself single after being married for 7 years and I’m ready to explore this side of me that I’ve kept hidden for too long. I would like to talk more, get to know you a little better, make sure I won’t end up as a severed head in your freezer. ;)  Perhaps then the next step would be coffee? What do you say?_

Tuck wastes no time replying, private messaging her and agreeing to exchange numbers after they exchange photos. Clothed, normal photos; he doesn’t want her to feel pressured to send something nude. He’s not sure he wants to see anything nude just yet.

He takes a selfie with his webcam, not smiling, not frowning, but giving the camera the same stare he gives suspects in custody. It’s not an incredibly intimidating look but it’s intense and gets results. He sends it to Melody and waits for her reply since he can see that she’s online. Minutes later he gets a file in his inbox and opens it.

Melody is a beautiful girl, lovely smile and piercing eyes. There’s something haunting about her expression; he decides immediately to give his phone number with the caveat that he won’t be able to talk until the following night. Melody messages her number back and they agree to call talk around 8 the next evening.

As he lies in bed that night, he wonders what the future holds for him as a single man. He doesn’t ever want to tether himself to someone again just to end up with the same disastrous results as his relationship with Katie but he’s also not a man who can be alone too much. As his eyes close with the heaviness of impending sleep he sees Melody’s haunted smile and one of his own gathers as he slips into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
